50 Nuances d'Hermione
by Marquiise
Summary: Hermione cherche un endroit tranquille pour lire un bouquin...Encore un énième bouquin de potions ou de sortilèges se disent ses amis...Mais qu'en est-il vraiment?


Rien ne m'appartient, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K ROWLING et bien évidemment je ne tire aucun revenu de cette histoire.

* * *

 _50 Nuances d'Hermione_

Elle avait tout essayé pour être tranquille, tous les lieux qu'elle connaissait mais en vain. Sa chambre était continuellement envahie de discussions en tous genres par ses colocataires et la salle commune de sa maison n'était même pas envisageable. Aucun recoin dans les couloirs, aucune salle de classe ne lui avait apporté le calme nécessaire pour pouvoir se plonger dans ce bouquin. Même le parc du château n'avait pas réussi à trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Elle avait passé la journée avec ce livre sous le bras, sans pouvoir l'ouvrir sous peine d'être dérangée à tout instant. Il n'avait rien de particulier, la couverture était noire, ancienne et poussiéreuse. Seul un filigrane doré indiquait « Histoire des Potions Antiques » par Ingrid Courdapied. Ron et Harry lui avaient une nouvelle fois reproché de ne s'intéresser qu'aux études et de ne pas savoir profiter de la vie et de tous les plaisirs qu'elle pouvait lui offrir…si seulement ils avaient pu lire en elle.

Elle tenait vraiment à lire ce bouquin en paix, elle en avait besoin pour un futur devoir leur avait-elle dit. Impuissants, ils l'avaient regardé passer sa journée à chercher un endroit tranquille où elle ne serait pas dérangée. Elle échoua dans ses recherches et passa le reste de sa journée frustrée.

Il était 21h30 et ils venaient de finir de dîner. Tout le monde regagnait peu à peu son dortoir. Elle en profita pour fausser compagnie à ses amis et se rendit dans le seul endroit où vu l'heure elle ne risquait pas d'être dérangée…La bibliothèque.

Bien sur elle n'était pas fermée à clefs. Dumbledore était vraiment trop permissif, ou du moins naïf, envers ses élèves pour cela.

Elle traversa toute la bibliothèque. Là, dans un recoin, à l'abri des derniers rayonnages, elle trouva une fenêtre et une banquette. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus. Elle alluma les bougies présentes d'un petit sortilège à peine formulé et transforma une pile de livre en coussin.

Si Mme Pince avait vu cela, elle aurait certainement fait une crise cardiaque « _Mes livres, mes précieux livres!_ »… Quelle vieille bique, pensa Hermione.

Une fois bien installée elle prit son bouquin dont elle avait précieusement prit soin toute la journée, ne laissant à personne le loisir de le regarder plus de quelques secondes. Et pour cause, par un sort de confusion, ce bouquin n'était pas du tout celui que tout le monde croyait.

Ce n'était pas « Histoire des potions Antiques » mais rien de moins que le deuxième opus de la fameuse saga « 50 nuances de Grey ». Elle avait dévoré le premier tome et une de ses meilleures amies moldues lui avait offert le second juste avant son départ pour Poudlard, en septembre.

Elle reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait interrompue la nuit dernière et se délecta non sans rougir du reste du roman.

Une ombre passa mais Hermione ne la vit pas. Trop absorbée par sa lecture elle ne se rendait même pas compte que sa respiration s'accélérait, que son souffle se bloquait par moments ou que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient au rythme de sa lecture et des sévices, ou plaisirs, que Christian Grey faisait subir à sa jeune épouse.

Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la bibliothèque, car, elle en était certaine, elle venait de soupirer et vraiment pas discrètement.

L'ombre se rapprochait.

Hermione était dans un état tel que tout son corps ressentait les effets de sa lecture. Elle avait l'impression de sentir les mains du personnage principal sur son corps et de ressentir tous les plaisirs qu'Anna ressentait. Un courant d'air la tira cependant de sa lecture.

Elle regarda aux alentours mais rien, personne…

Elle tenta de reprendre sa lecture mais au moment où ses yeux lurent le mot « sein » elle sentit une caresse sur sa poitrine à travers sa chemise blanche. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise…

 _Non ce n'est pas possible, se dit-elle, elle avait dû rêver._

Christian caressa les chevilles d'Anna et Hermione ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'elle ressentait désormais une telle caresse sur sa peau.

 _Qu'elle était donc ce mirage ?_

Elle poursuivit sa lecture et les caresses ne cessèrent pas, au contraire. Christian embrassait Anna dans le cou et elle le ressentit. Il caressait la naissance de ses seins, puis posait pleinement ses mains sur sa poitrine et Hermione frissonna de plaisir sous cette caresse. Les Mains de Christian remontaient le long des jambes d'Anna et Hermione faillit chavirer quand elle sentit la caresse d'une main qui cessa sa course sur le haut de sa cuisse. Quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur ses parties intimes à travers la pièce de lingerie qu'elle portait Hermione sortit de sa transe brusquement et referma le livre d'un coup sec.

Les caresses avaient cessées. Avait-elle rêvée ? S'était-elle endormie ? Comment cela avait-il pu être aussi réel ? Personne n'avait jeté de sortilège sur son bouquin, elle en était certaine. Alors comment ?

 _Quelqu'un se jouait-il d'elle en ce moment ?_

Elle effaça toutes traces de son passage et entreprit de quitter la bibliothèque, son bouquin sous le bras. Seulement une surprise de taille l'attendait tout prêt de la porte. Une ombre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, grande, noire et impressionnante plus que terrifiante.

Devant elle se tenait Severus Snape. Il semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard impénétrable.

Il commença à la réprimander pour sa présence en ces lieux, mais Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer. Les caresses qu'elle avait ressenties lors de sa lecture ne quittaient plus ses pensées. Elle se sentait étrangement attirée par son professeur. Son corps tout entier lui criait de se rapprocher de lui et sans s'en apercevoir elle parcourut quelques pas dans sa direction, avant que son regard ne croise celui du maître des potions. Sombre, mystérieux et terriblement attirant.

Elle allait s'excuser de s'être ainsi rapprocher de lui quand elle sentit une main descendre le long de son dos et s'arrêter juste à la naissance de ses fesses. Severus la regardait, les bras croisés, en souriant. Horrifiée, elle cria !

« C'ETAIT VOUS ? »

Il l'attira vers lui et bloqua son corps entre le sien et une étagère. Hermione, outre la surprise, prit conscience de leur proximité. Elle avait le corps du maître de potion tout contre le sien. Elle sentait ses jambes, son torse et plus encore s'il continuait à se rapprocher d'elle.

« Evidemment que c'était moi, qui vouliez vous que ce soit ? Une triple buse de vos congénères à peine bonne à formuler le moindre sortilège. »

Il rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Maintenant… dites moi…Hermione… »

Il prenait son temps pour parler. Sa voix était grave et suave. Il rapprochait ses lèvres de son cou tout en parlant. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son prénom dans sa bouche…mon dieu sa bouche. Sa main descendit le long de sa gorge, Hermione respirait difficilement. Ses doigts effleurèrent la naissance de son décolleté et caressèrent son corps. La main de Severus descendit le long de son bras pour enfin subtiliser le livre qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main.

Tout en poursuivant de ses mains le chemin de ses courbes, il avait enfin déposé ses lèvres sur la gorge de la jeune femme qu'il tenait à sa merci et celle-ci en profitait pleinement…un pur délice.

« Voulez vous vraiment qu'un homme vous fasse vivre ce qu'il y a dans ce bouquin ? »

Il avait reprit sa voix normale, s'était quelque peu détaché d'elle et la regardait avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

La miss je sais tout n'était pas parfaite et loin de là…ce n'était qu'une petite coquine et perverse d'étudiante. Il la tenait enfin ! Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il tentait d'y voir plus clair en elle, de trouver son point faible pour la faire tomber et si possible dans ses bras…ou du moins à ses pieds.

Hermione piqua un fard monstrueux et baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Prendre la fuite, se taire, crier, attaquer, ou demander pardon ?

Oh Oui, qu'elle le supplie désormais, de l'épargner, de ne rien dire… de se taire, de ne pas dévoiler l'affreux secret d'Hermione GRANGER…Miss perfection. Severus jubilait.

« Alors ? Votre réponse ? »

Il allait l'achever à parler ainsi.

Ses caresses avaient été si agréables et tentatrices. Severus Snape la faisait fondre de désir et désormais il était là devant elle, à lui demander si oui ou non elle voulait vivre ne serait-ce qu'une page de ce bouquin avec lui.

Comprenant que dans tous les cas elle risquait de le payer par des retenues interminables ou une perte de points conséquente, elle osa. Elle se laissa porter par le désir qu'il avait fait naître en elle lors de sa lecture. En un pas, son corps fut contre celui de son professeur, elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et releva enfin ses yeux vers lui.

Elle y vu une étincelle de désir et de curiosité. S'il voulait savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller, il allait être servit, elle avait déjà lu le premier tome après tout. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura un simple oui.

Severus fut parcouru d'un frisson, elle avait osé…la diablesse. Il captura sa bouche dans un baiser enfiévré, sa main bloquant la gorge de sa prisonnière. Les choses s'accélérèrent, des mains s'égaraient, des lèvres goûtaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient embrasser quand soudain des liens de satins rouges apparurent et encerclèrent les poignets d'Hermione au dessus d'elle, de part et d'autre de son corps.

« Soit…nous allons donc voir ce que livre renferme comme secrets. »

Il fit courir sa main sur le corps d'Hermione, caressant sa poitrine comme il lui avait suggéré quand elle lisait ce livre. La jeune femme soupira sous cette caresse.

Puis Severus arracha sans ménagement tous les boutons de son chemisier la faisant sursauter et frissonner de plaisir en même temps.

« Choisissez un mot d'alerte Miss ? »

Le batard…il l'avait lu le bouquin.

Alors que son visage était proche du sien elle captura ses lèvres, il se laissa faire. La langue d'Hermione trouva le chemin de la sienne. Elle y goûta sans retenue, elle laissa toutes ces sensations la transportaient et lui donnaient la force de continuer. Elle lui mordit la lèvre et il se dégagea d'elle, surprit.

Elle le regarda, une leur de défit dans le regard et prononça :

« Dumbledore ! »

Severus se jeta sur elle et lui fit vivre une nuit pleine de volupté, de caresses, de plaisirs, de fougue et de sévices à la fois délicieux et dangereux.

Cette nuit là elle ne prononça pas le nom du directeur de l'école dans la bibliothèque mais elle hurla celui de Severus plus d'une fois...quand il le lui permettait bien sur. Le Lendemain elle écrivit une lettre à son amie moldue pour lui dire à quel point son cadeau l'avait…comblé.

FIN


End file.
